


Spideypool patterned life

by Sagittra



Series: Writ-Inktober 2019 [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Friends To..., Hurt Wade Wilson, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Wade Wilson, Team Up, but everything is fine, open end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagittra/pseuds/Sagittra
Summary: There had been a time where Peter didn't know he needed Wade, but that time has ended for now Peter knows.Writ-Inktober 2019Day 10: Pattern





	Spideypool patterned life

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do the Inktober but instead of drawing something I decided to write something!

When Deadpool had asked Spider-Man to be his mentor, Peter hadn't been sure that it could work. They had very different ways of dealing with criminals, for example, set by morals that didn't match even if they had the same purpose at the end of the day.

Peter hadn't said no, he had expressed his fears that they had too different ways but Deadpool had said that he was eager to learn and be better. That with a model like Spider-Man, he had a strong resolve to change.

They both wanted to protect the innocent after all and Deadpool was pretty efficient at it. Peter just wished it could be in a less lethal way.

Peter had agreed on a 'maybe' and Deadpool had followed him like an excited puppy all evening, helping in fights but not killing anyone in the process. There may have been a few maiming slips though...

Every night after that, Deadpool had stuck around. They chatted casually, fought crime together and soon Peter was seriously considering accepting Deadpool's request. He was ready to teach the Merc with a Mouth his ways and the reasons behind them.

They worked together to make a better man out of Deadpool, and of Peter at the same time. Who would have thought that getting a student would be so fun and grounding at the same time for the Spider hero?

Even with his life already so full, Peter was considering to take students in his civilian life. He could first offer to teach students privately and if it really was something that he was made for, he could still pass the science teaching degree.

Weeks went by and their team-up was doing great, they were able to fight side by side without a hitch and always had each other's back. They had started to fall into a pattern for their patrol lately.

First, they would share a meal on a designated roof, then enjoy each other's company for a few minutes before they really started patrolling the city in search of crime.

So far, everything had gone smoothly. They were able to fight side by side and always had each other's back.

One night where Peter had been incredibly tired, a thug fired a bullet at him, Peter was going to take the bullet in his arm but Deadpool jumped in front of him at the last second. And then, it was Uncle Ben's death all over again.

Everything happened in a blur after that, Deadpool's body falling to the ground, Peter webbing the bad guys to the closest wall before kneeling next to his friend's body.

The Merc whispered words of comfort in his ear but he couldn't hear them. He knew that Deadpool couldn't stay dead for long but, deep down, there was the immeasurable fear of losing him.

In a semi-conscious state, Peter holds Wade's body close to his and took off into the night, leaving the thugs and the blood in the alley to soar into New York City's sky. The next moment, he was in his flat cradling Deadpool's body while it was repairing itself.

He couldn't stop thinking about all the little things they were usually doing together, how he had gained some weight thanks to Wade, how they would quip back and forth after stuffing themselves with burritos, how Wade would always flirt with him and compliment his ass, how much he liked the Merc and cared about him, how he had been worried about the other man being in pain the first time Deadpool's mask fell off and how he had always tried to show Wade that he thought he was beautiful.

The moment coming back again and again to the front of his mind was when they revealed their identity to each other. They had been so unsure then, but now Peter knew he could trust Wade with his life and that the Merc could do the same. They had become essential to each other.

He needed Wade into his life.

He needed the man to come back to life because he had some feelings to share.

And he needed their life patterns to intertwine just like Wade had often joked about, it would be the prettiest patchwork ever seen.

It would be something new and beautiful, and it would be them.

**Author's Note:**

> It appears I am not very good at keeping up with a daily prompt for a month long challenge when I get inspired by one of the works and am so late after finally finishing it...


End file.
